No title
by trektos
Summary: just something I decided to type up and see what happened...not finished but would really like some suggestions as to what could happen next, mistakes, et cetera.  :D
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Captain, I estimate that it will take us at least six point three light hours to reach Starbase Six." Spock lifted his eyes from his console and looked at his Captain.

"Is there any way we could get there faster, Mister Spock?" James T. Kirk stared at his friend. Spock must be able to think of some way. "Starfleet Command specifically stated that _Enterprise_ and her crew must be there in maximum four hours."

"Captain, it will take us five point three light hours travelling at warp factor twelve, not allowing for any problems we may run into while getting there."

"Spock, ah, what sort of problems might we 'run into' while en route to Starbase Six?" Kirk inquired.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Captain, our dilithium crystals are running low. We cannot afford to encounter any 'problems'."

"Yes, of course, Mister Spock. Mister Sulu?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"Plot course to pass Beta IV." Kirk ordered.

"Captain! That will go straight through the Neutral Zone!" Sulu stammered.

"I am quite aware of the fact, Mister Sulu."

"Aye, sir. Course plotted."

"Jim! Can I talk to…oh, um, sorry Captain?" Leonard "Bones" McCoy entered the bridge, looking slightly abashed. He walked slowly to Kirk's command chair in the center of the bridge. "Jim, what's this nonsense I hear about not returning straight away to Base Six?" McCoy whispered urgently. "We need to restock the local medicine cabinet, you know, and I'm pretty sure Scotty wants to do a thorough check on his engines. There are also rumours that our dilithium crystals are gone?"

"Hold on a minute, Bones. We are currently on the straightest possible course to the Starbase. And Bones, that rumour is just a rumour. The crystals aren't gone, just running low. Besides, there is always impulse power or the transporter." Kirk explained to McCoy, grinning.

"Doctor," Spock inserted, "we are passing through the Neutral Zone. It is the most logical path to take, as it covers the shortest distance –"

"Spock, I swear, if I hear one more damned word about logic –"

"Bones," Kirk interrupted, "let Spock say what he wants to say. You can put yours in after." McCoy scowled. "Spock, you were saying?"

"Thank you, Captain. Passing through the Neutral Zone is the most logical course for Captain Kirk to order, as it will take less time to pass through here, than if we went around. Starfleet did specify that time is of the utmost importance." Spock explained to McCoy.

"I see, Spock. You just –"

"Doctor McCoy, please report to Sickbay immediately. Doctor McCoy, to Sickbay." The intercom chimed.

"Well, Spock, I guess we'll finish this another time. Later, Jim."

"Bones." Kirk saw that his friend was muttering. He strained to hear it, and suddenly, smiled.

"Can't have two damn minutes to even talk to –" Again, the intercom cut him off.

"Doctor McCoy, your presence is required immediately in Sickbay. Please respond."

"Jim." McCoy looked pleadingly at Kirk. Sometimes, his med team was too efficient for this old, country doctor.

"Best get down there, Bones, before they send Security out to bring you in by force." Kirk grinned. "I'll tell 'em you're on your way."

"Thanks, Jim." McCoy breathed a sigh of relief. At least he could walk down to Sickbay, instead of running. Kirk had guaranteed him that much, by informing Sickbay that he was on his way. Why the hell Doctor M'Benga or Nurse Chapel couldn't take care of whatever was so important was beyond him. 'For once, I'd like to have one conversation with Jim without one of us having to be called away by duty!' McCoy thought angrily.

"Captain?"

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"I'm picking up a signal, sir. It sounds like a distress call, Captain."

"Put it on visual, Lieutenant." Kirk ordered. Uhura nodded and Kirk flipped a switch on the command chair.

"This is the _USS Excelsior_. We have been attacked by an armed, Klingon vessel, while in the Neutral Zone. They have knocked out all power and long range communications. Repeat, this is the _USS Excelsior_. We have been attacked by an armed, Klingon vessel –"

"That's enough, Lieutenant. Off-screen."

"Aye, sir." Uhura pressed a button on her console and the projection disappeared.

"Lieutenant, if you could be so kind as to inform Doctor McCoy that he is to join Mister Spock and I in the debriefing room immediately –"

"Of course, Captain." Uhura pressed another button on her device. "Sickbay….Doctor M'Benga….Could you please put Doctor McCoy on….Doctor McCoy…" Kirk motioned Spock towards the door. They walked along to the debriefing room.

"Coffee, Spock?"

"No, thank you, Captain." The Vulcan seemed upset.

"My apologies, Spock, I forgot, you don't drink coffee."

"None necessary, Captain, although I daresay Doctor McCoy will want some. It is astonishing how –"

"Hey, Jim. Spock." McCoy hurried into the room. "I got here as fast I could – I had to wait for three turbolifts to go past before I could finally cram myself in. What'd I miss?"

"Nothing Bones, Spock and I just got here a minute ago. Coffee?" Kirk offered.

"Thanks, Jim." McCoy accepted the coffee gladly. "Would you believe I have three injured personnel in Sickbay right now? Even when _Enterprise_ isn't doing anything dangerous, I still have people to attend to. For once, I'd like one day, where I have no patients. One day is all I'm asking."

"Bones, what was it you were saying this morning? On the bridge, right before you were paged?" Kirk inquired.

"Oh, that. I was just thinking I'd like to have one, normal conversation without either me or the person I'm talking to having to be paged away. Kinda ironic, isn't it? Anyway, Jim," McCoy paused, "you know that load of new ensigns we just picked up. Well, one of them wasn't listening when Scotty told the group how to properly work the _Enterprise_'s transporters. They think that they know how our transporters work, even though they are older than anything the Academy has for them to learn on. So, this one wasn't paying attention and he accidentally turned the transporter off while energizing. Damn it, Jim. Chekov should have died in the transporter." McCoy ranted.

"Bones, what happened?" Kirk asked urgently. "Is Chekov going to be okay?"

"I don't know, Jim. I don't know." McCoy admitted. "I've got Doctor M'Benga looking at him right now. Chekov was beaming down to the rec room. When I was called, I went, of course, to the transporter. Chekov actually beamed down to the rec room, he was definitely there; I've got eyewitnesses. But then, he started to reappear in the transporter. It's a good thing that it was Scotty watching, not any other engineer. Nothing against them, it's just that he's the best on the ship and probably in the fleet. He was able to get Chekov out of the transporter in one piece, if you can call him that." McCoy laughed darkly. "Never did trust those damn machines."

"Bones, you better get him well enough to be on bridge duty soon. I can't go very long without my navigator." Kirk teased. Then, he sobered up. "Tell Chekov that he's going to be missed on the bridge while recovering."

"Of course I'll do that, Jim." McCoy assured him. "I don't think he likes being cooped up in Sickbay. He has already expressed concern over who's going to help Sulu steer the ship without coordinates."

"Captain," Spock inserted carefully, "did you not call Doctor McCoy and I here for a reason. If we are able to resume our stations, I am sure that he would appreciate very much to check on his patient."

"Of course, Mister Spock. Uhura was monitoring frequencies this morning, just a routine check, when she came across this distress call." Kirk flipped a button on the console in front of him.

'This is the _USS Excelsior_. We have been attacked by an armed, Klingon vessel, while in the Neutral Zone. They have knocked out all power and long range communications. Repeat, this is the _USS Excelsior_. We have been attacked by an armed, Klingon vessel, while in the Neutral Zone. They have knocked out all power and long range communications. Repeat, this is the _USS Excelsior_. We have been attacked –'

Kirk cut off the transmission. Kirk looked at his First Officer. "Mister Spock, you look like you have an idea."

"Captain, it is simply a speculation. I do not have enough data to form a complete and logical statement."

"I want to hear it anyway, Spock."

Spock sighed. If he would admit it to himself, he really hated having to explain his speculations. The captain never seemed to understand that a speculation, even a speculation made by a Vulcan, was not a synonym for fact. However, hate was an emotion and Spock was, of course, an emotionless Vulcan.

"Spock?"

"Captain, it would seem that this is simply a ploy to get the _Enterprise_ to cross the Neutral Zone boundary."

"Spock, why do you say this? It seems pretty genuine to me."

"Quite logically, Captain. The _USS Excelsior_ is not assigned to this quadrant. She has been patrolling the Federation-Romulan, not Klingon, boundary. If you were to check the ship's computers, you would realize that she has not been reassigned." Spock explained to his Captain.

'If he would admit it to himself, Spock could be quite, well not quite but almost, smug sometimes', Kirk thought to himself. 'Damn logic.'

"Captain, you are starting to sound a bit like the good doctor." Spock inputted cautiously.

Kirk had not realized he had been thinking out loud. He raised his voice and said: "am I, Spock? I think that's one of the nicest compliments I've ever been paid." Kirk turned to grin at McCoy. "What do you think, Bones? Was that a compliment or not?" Kirk sighed. McCoy had already left the briefing room, probably going back to Sickbay so he could check on Chekov. Not that he could blame the doctor; Kirk was concerned about Chekov's welfare as well.

"Captain, I believe that our shift has started one minute ten seconds ago. We are due on the bridge."

"Damn!" Kirk swore. "I guess we need to hop like bunnies and get our tails up there."

"Sir?"

"Er, it's an old Earth phrase. Dates back to the twentieth century, I think. It simply means to get somewhere as fast as we can." Kirk explained. Spock nodded.

"Mister Sulu?" Kirk burst onto the bridge from the turbolift.

"Aye, sir?" The helm officer asked.

"Mister Sulu, plot course for the Neutral Zone, last known coordinates of the _Excelsior_."

"Aye, Captain." Sulu adjusted the ship's course. "Captain? Is Chekov going to be alright?"

"Since he's got the best doctor in the Fleet looking after him, I reckon he'll be fit for duty quite soon." Kirk assured Sulu. "Doctor McCoy's got his med team doing everything they can for him." The Captain turned to exit the bridge, assumedly going to go to Sickbay. "Oh yes, Lieutenant Uhura. Contact Command and tell them that _Enterprise_ is going to be late. Tell them about the distress call and request assistance from one other ship, if there happens to be one in the area."

"Aye, Captain." Uhura touched her headset. "Starfleet Command, this is the _USS Enterprise_. Come in Starfleet." Kirk left the bridge, feeling very worried about Chekov, and headed to Sickbay.

**Chapter Two**

"How is he, Bones?" Kirk demanded. "Is he going to be okay? When will he be fit for bridge duty, again? How long –"

"Jim, slow down!" McCoy interjected. "I assume you are talking about Chekov. Well, those machines messed him up pretty good, but it's nothing my med team can't handle. If you want, you can talk to him, right now."

"So he's okay." Kirk sighed in relief. "God, Bones, I've been so worried about him. I would have come down sooner, but there was the message from Command and –"

"Jim! Don't worry about it. He'll be fine. I wouldn't be surprised if he's back on the bridge before you are. Now, I suggest you come into my office for a while – I've got just the thing for your headache."

Kirk grinned ruefully. "How'd you know I have a headache?" He asked.

"I'm your doctor, remember? I'm also your friend, Jim. I know you." McCoy laughed. "Honestly, Jim, the way you act you'd think we'd just met. Besides, I think you'll like this prescription."

"Brandy, Bones?"

"Jim!" McCoy gasped, "You know Starfleet rules. No alcohol onboard vessels, especially if the involved officers are of senior rank. No, I'm suggesting an old family recipe – been in the family since the late eighteenth century. I'm quite honestly surprised it's survived into the twenty-third. I do have a paper copy in a bank vault somewhere on Earth; however out here in space, I prefer not to use the original –"

Kirk cut him off. "Bones."

"Sorry, Jim. I got a little carried away there. But I don't think it's quite proper for you to offer me my own brandy."

"Of course, my apologies. Will this 'prescription' help my headache, Bones?"

"Yessiree. Step into my office for a few minutes," McCoy paused and yelled, "Hey, Christine!"

"Yes, Doctor?" Chris Chapel yelled back.

"Unless it's urgent, send any patients to M'Benga for the next half hour or so. I've got a Starship Captain to prescribe for!"

"Okay, Doc!"

"So, Jim. What caused your headache?" McCoy asked Kirk as soon as he had made himself comfortable in McCoy's office.

"The usual, Bones. Injuries, Klingons, Romulans, Starfleet Command." Kirk sighed. "The _Excelsior_'s just disappeared into Klingon space. And as Spock was so kind to remind me in the debriefing room, she does not normally patrol this sector."

"Perhaps," a smooth, even voice interrupted from the doorway, "I was mistaken about _Excelsior_'s normal patrol route." Kirk turned around in his chair.

"Spock!" Kirk exclaimed. "What - ?"

"Captain, it would appear that a while ago, approximately Stardate 2425.6, Starfleet Command changed her orders. Since that date, _Excelsior_ has, in fact, been patrolling the Klingon-Federation boundary." Spock carefully explained. "Captain, you are needed on the bridge."

"Spock, you're to stay here. Do not go back up to that bridge. You're overdue for a physical. Wait here while I get M'Benga."

"All due respect to Doctor M'Benga, Doctor, why do you not do it yourself?" Spock casually inquired.

"Because M'Benga has the degree for treating Vulcans, not me, dammit!"

"As you yourself are fond of reminding me, Doctor, I am half-human. I do not deny the fact, as you are so fond of accusing me, for to do so would be to deny my mother's existence. And that, Doctor, is illogical. As a medical man, are you not interested to see what types of 'innards' I have? What I inherited from my father's people and what I inherited from my mother's?"

"When you put it that way, Spock, how can I resist?" McCoy baited him. "All right then. Jim, you probably should get up on that bridge before they start to worry about you. And as for you, Spock, dammit, it's a physical, not an operation! I'll be right back with M'Benga."

"Spock." Kirk started for the door, but paused before exiting. "Spock, as soon as you are finished in here, please report to the bridge. Bones, don't do anything unnecessary. One physical and one physical only."

"What about a reaction test? Eye exam? X rays?"

"Bones, no. I want the two of you on the bridge right after this physical is completed. No excuses." And with that, Kirk left Sickbay and headed to the bridge.

As Captain Kirk stepped off the turbolift onto the bridge, he saw several heads turn at his entry. "As you were. Status report!" he barked at whoever was in his chair.

"Captain, we are approximately two light-minutes away from _Excelsior's_ last known coordinates." Sulu hurriedly got out of the command chair to relieve the ensign at his own station.

"Captain, I am picking up contact from the _Excelsior_." Uhura reported.

"On the screen, Lieutenant." Kirk ordered.

"Captain Kirk, is that you?" A frazzled, tired face looked out the viewscreen at Kirk.

"Commodore Stocker? It's been a long time since," Kirk hesitated, "since Gamma hydra IV, hasn't it?"

"That it has, Kirk. That it has."

"Since when do you have captaincy over the _Excelsior_? I thought you were stationed over on Base X."

"Since her real captain needed some shore leave and they picked me to, if you will, substitute." Stocker explained. He bit his lip nervously. "They've taken over her, Captain."

"Who? What happened, Commodore?"

"Klingons, who else Jim? They used a tractor and pulled us onto their ship. I don't know where we are, just that they forgot to jam subspace so that I couldn't communicate with anybody to arrange for someone to stop them from taking her into Klingon space. We were in the Neutral Zone, which was perfectly legal, supposedly by both Federation and Klingon governments. They came up from behind us and sent a message through to our communications officer telling us that we were in violation of the treaty and we should prepare to be boarded. They've been towing us since about Stardate 2450.2, about a month after we started our patrol. I don't exactly understand why we are still in the Neutral Zone, if we've been 'captured' by Klingons. In case you hadn't noticed, I'm in auxiliary control. The Klingons haven't figured out how to get in here, though the only thing they haven't destroyed control over from the main bridge is communications." Stocker sighed.

"We'll be there, Commodore. Kirk out." Kirk nodded to Uhura, who flipped a switch on her communications board and terminated the connection. "Mister Spock, can you trace the coordinates of where that transmission came from?" Spock carefully lifted his eyebrow. "Mister Spock," Kirk began again, "feed the coordinates of the transmission to Ensign Chekov. Mister Chekov, plot course to these coordinates."

"Aye, sir." The young Russian quickly changed the ship's heading and started mapping a new route for _Enterprise_ to take, slowly feeding the information to Sulu's console. Spock had already transmitted the data before Kirk had even given him the order to do so.

McCoy burst onto the bridge and headed straight to the science console. "Dammit, Spock! I turn around and you've disappeared. I had you in my office, and you still managed to duck."

"Duck, Doctor? Why would I impersonate a duck?"

"Oh, you know exactly what I mean, Spock. Now, come down to Sickbay with me –"

"Doctor McCoy, I felt –"

"Felt, Mister Spock, how about that! We may make a human out of you, yet!"

"There is no need to insult me, Doctor. As you just said thirty four point five two seconds ago, my blood is green."

"Spock, you're getting to be as bad as Jim with these physical exams!" McCoy turned to Kirk. "Captain, he is three months overdue for this physical. He was in my damn office before coming up here. Can I pull rank on this?"

Kirk grinned. "Why, of course you can, _Doctor_. Commander Spock, you are relieved of duty until after Doctor McCoy has finished testing you. I'll have one of the science ensigns to take your place on the bridge console." And with that, McCoy triumphantly left the bridge, with Spock following him. "Mister Chekov,"

"Aye, sair?"

"You have the science station and navigation."

"Aye, sair." Chekov sighed. Two stations, one shift. He felt that if he had to take over a second station, the helm would have been easier to work with. At least when he covered for Sulu, the two stations corresponded with each other. However, he wasn't one to complain. He was only an ensign, but he was serving on the bridge of a Starship as a regular participant. And not any Starship, but the Starship of legendary James T Kirk.

**Chapter Three**

"Keptin?"

"Yes, Mister Chekov?"

"Ve are now entering da Neutral Zone, sair."

"Thank you, Mister Chekov. Ah, Mister Spock. And how was your physical?"

"It went well, thank you, Captain." Spock entered the bridge and relieved Chekov of the science console. "Fascinating!"

"What is it, Mister Spock?"

"I completed a quick scan of the area surrounding the _Enterprise_. There are no humanoid life form readings within 600 light years and yet, the _Excelsior_ is within range of the sensors."

"The distress call from the _Excelsior_ wasn't sent by humanoids." Kirk was thinking aloud. "Mister Spock, do your sensors detect any non-humanoid life forms?"

"Aye, Captain. There is a Klingon bird of prey warship approximately 215.2614 light kilometres from here…mark."

"What about….on the _Excelsior_? Are there any life forms aboard ship?"

Spock ran the scanner again. "Fascinating. Captain, there are at least ten Klingon life forms aboard the _USS Excelsior_."

Suddenly, the bridge rocked violently. "Captain, power is cut on decks four and five, section C. Mister Scott reports that the impulse drive is damaged. Casualties are nonexistent and injury is minimal." Uhura said.

"Return fire, Mister Chekov!" Kirk ordered.

"Sair! On _Excelsior_?"

"That's an order, mister!"

"Aye, sair. Returning fire." Chekov said doubtfully. Kirk saw two jets of red light smoothly sail from his ship to _Excelsior_. They exploded magnificently against her hull as if they were simply a lights parade.

"Spock, run a sensor sweep. I want to know if there are any cloaked ships here."

"Aye, Captain." But before Spock even finished his assent, five powerful Klingon warships appeared, seemingly from out of nowhere.

"Damn!"

The _Excelsior_ shot her phasers at _Enterprise_. The Klingon ships followed suit. "Sulu, get us out of here! Chekov, shoot one photon torpedo aimed one kilometre passing the largest Klingon warship!" His officers nodded their assent. On the viewscreen, Kirk watched the torpedo sail across the sky, barely missing the Klingons. Suddenly, the viewscreen changed.

"Warp factor one, sir." Sulu reported.

"Steady as she goes, Mister Sulu."

"Aye, Captain."

"Lieutenant Uhura, get me Starfleet Command please."

"Starfleet Command, come in. This is the _USS Enterprise_. Come in, Starfleet Command. Sir," Uhura looked up from her console, "all subspace communications are being jammed."

"Of course they are." Kirk muttered. He cleared his throat. "Well, Lieutenant, can you simply send a message?"

"Aye, Captain."

"Okay. Put this out. Starfleet, this is the _USS Enterprise_. The previously received distress call from _USS Excelsior_ has appeared to be true. It seems that Klingons boarded her and towed her into the Neutral Zone and Klingon space. _Excelsior_ attacked _Enterprise_. _Enterprise _retaliated, only to protect herself. Minimal damage has been inflicted on _Excelsior_. _Enterprise_ will follow _Excelsior_ and try to regain her back for Starfleet, until further orders are received. Kirk out. Oh, and Uhura?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"Scramble and code as you see fit."

"Aye, sir." Uhura thought for a moment, and then asked "Priority 1, sir?"

"Uh, sure." Kirk's chair communicator whistled. "Kirk here."

"Captain?" The chief engineer's thick Scottish accent came through. "Captain, the crystals need to be replaced. I dinna think thet they kin go much farther, sair."

"Give them as much as you possibly can, Scotty. We still have a long way to go – all the way to the Neutral Zone, and maybe even into the Klingon Empire."

"Captain, please. I dinna think thet yeh understand. Unless we go to a Starbase, and soon, the crystals will nae be working. It'll be impulse only the whole way home. Captain, kennae I not convince you to make one wee bitty stop so I ken get the crystals replaced?"

"I'm sorry, Scotty. We need to get the _Excelsior _back to Federation space as soon as possible."

"But Captain, she's a wee beauty of a ship, tis true." Scott's voice pleaded. "But would it nae be better to send a ship that's completely prepared into the Klingons sair?"

"I have my orders and now you have yours Mister Scott. Get those engines working with what resources you do have at your disposal." The Captain snapped.

"Aye, sair. Scott out."

Kirk shook his head to try to clear it. He felt bad at getting angry with Scotty, but it was imperative that Starfleet had _Excelsior_ in Federation space. The Klingons would take her apart and it was not actually _Excelsior_ that Starfleet was even worried about; it was her science officer, Ensign Saavik. Being that Saavik had had the best scientist in the Federation as her teacher made her one of the best as well. Kirk remembered, perhaps not lovingly but fondly, when Saavik was onboard _Enterprise_, watching and learning from his own science officer, Spock. Since her graduation from the Starfleet Academy, she had been serving on the _Excelsior_ as junior science officer.

Down with the engines, Chief Engineer Scott sighed. "Is something the matter, sir?" One the engineering ensigns enquired.

"Och, lad, tis just that we nae kennae stop and fine tune the engines at Starbase. We'll just have to 'get those engines working' and I quote from Captain Kirk. Those engines, indeed…" Scotty trailed off. "Well, lad, I suppose that we better get started. T'will take a long time fixing _Enterprise_'s engines up to Starfleet standard, let alone her normal standards."

"You mean your standards." The ensign muttered under his breath, then looked up to see Scott looking curiously at him.

"What's that, laddie? I dinna catch that."

"Uh, sir. I just, well you see, uh, it's nothing sir."

"Lad, I keep this ship better than Starfleet standard because if _Enterprise_ was kept at Starfleet standard, I'd have Captain Kirk constantly breathing down my neck. When you have an exceptional captain, laddie, you 'ave got to 'ave an exceptional ship." Scott explained, incredulous that the ensign couldn't understand.

"Aye, sir."

"Now, then laddie, let's get cracking on these engines. We need to recalibrate the warp drive, replace some piping…" Scotty started a list that was as long as the distance, at least, from Earth to Vulcan. The ensign groaned softly.

**Chapter Four**

Kirk sat impatiently in the command chair. Sometimes, he thought, I would rather be an engineer, or a scientist, or a navigator, anything but a captain. "Spock, status report!"

"Captain, my sensors detect five armed Klingon Birds of Prey, following us at a discreet distance." Spock reported. "They have not attempted firing on _Enterprise_. Klingons have just engaged cloaking device."

"Mr. Chekov, load photon torpedoes and have phasers stand by. Do not fire unless fired upon, understood?"

"Aye, sair!" Chekov flipped a few switches and toggled some dials. "Torpedoes loaded and phasers standing by!" He reported a few seconds later.

Kirk leaned back in the command chair, thinking. "Scotty, do we have enough power to slingshot around that star over there?"

"Aye sir." Scott replied, briefly wondering before realizing what the captain meant to do. "Sir, ye kennae risk that! The engines will overload themselves and destroy themselves. Captain, ye kennae -"

"Mr. Scott, the chances of the _Enterprise_'s engines overloading and therefore destroying themselves are infinitely small, a zero point three two eight nine five four seven four four two percent chance probability."

"Thank you so much for the numbers against us again, Spock," a Southern drawl came from the entrance to the bridge.

"Doctor, one does not thank logic. Logic-"

"Yeah, yeah Spock. Haven't you ever heard sarcasm before?" McCoy asked him sarcastically. Spock merely raised his eyebrow. "Jim, I'm putting in for shore leave as soon as this mission is over."

"Shore leave," Jim mused, "that sounds like an excellent idea, Bones. Where you thinking of going?"

"Hmmm… I'm going to take Spock to the finest bars on this side of the Romulan Empire and teach him how to properly enjoy drinking."

"Sounds like a great idea. Room for one more?"

"Sure, why not Jim? I'll take Scotty with me! He'll love it!" McCoy mused.

Kirk tried to look all hurt. "Bones, I'm talking about me!"

"Oh, you want to come to? Well I guess I have room for another two people. You, me, Scotty, and Spock. That ought to be a 'logically' great time." McCoy chuckled.

"Doctor McCoy, I was not aware that I was going on shore leave with you to willingly intoxicate myself, killing approximately three brain cells per drink."

"Spock, listen to you!"

"I often do. Why don't you try it, for a change?"

"Why you green-blooded, pointy-eared Vulcan, you just…"

Kirk tuned out his friends' bantering. Why they did it was beyond him, especially as the two were actually very close friends. If Spock was capable of feeling friendship (which he constantly denied any emotion of), then his best friend was probably Bones. Bones? Where did that come from? It was he whom Spock trusted more than any other person on this ship. He, whom Spock spent hours talking to, confiding in. He, James Tiberius Kirk, captain of the USS Enterprise! Not the Southern doctor, who hated and deeply distrusted machinery, or, was he…

"Spock, you have the conn. I'll be in the gym." Kirk abruptly stood up and, without waiting for Spock's acknowledgement, left the bridge.

**Chapter Five**

"Lieutenant Uhura, would you patch me through to the gymnasium."

"Of course, Mister Spock; bridge to Captain Kirk, come in Captain."

Kirk paused for a moment in his workout, taking a quick breather when the intercom sounded. He quickly grabbed a towel and jogged over. "Kirk here."

"Captain, the Klingons have attempted firing on the ship, however Lieutenant Sulu was able to prevent them from hitting the ship with some exceptional piloting."

Kirk stared at the intercom suspiciously. That almost sounded like a compliment, and from a Vulcan…

"Captain?"

"Yes, Mister Spock?"

"I said, would you please report to the bridge?"

"Ah, of course Mister Spock. I'll be there in a few minutes. Kirk out." Kirk sighed as he stepped into the sonic shower. There was no water, of course, as a starship could not hold the weight or have room to store it. Kirk gave himself a mental slap across the shoulder. This was no time to think of showers with running water. He had to get to the bridge as fast as he could to deal with these Klingons.

As Kirk barreled down the hall, he almost knocked over a young yeoman. Kirk stopped, concern showing in his face. "Are you alright, Yeoman Rand?"

"Of course, Captain. So silly of me, completely not paying attention to where I was headed, with my nose in a book. Not literally, of course." The yeoman seemed flustered.

"Well, if you will excuse me, I am due on the bridge."

"But of course, Captain." Rand quickly got out of Kirk's way and hurried away to wherever she was supposed to go. Kirk sprinted the last hundred feet and burst onto the bridge.

"Report!" He snapped, collapsing into the command chair.

Spock raised his eyebrow. "Captain, although the Klingons previously fired on _Enterprise_, there has been no activity on our side of the Zone; no breaches of the Neutral Zone, no direct hits on the ship, no retaliation on our side, and -"

"Keptin! There are Romulans approaching, bearing seven zero six eight mark." Chekov stated.

"Deflector shields up!" Kirk ordered.

"Captain, the engines –"

"I'm sorry Scotty, but we need all the power we can get!"

"I'm going be in the engine room." Scotty left the bridge grumbling. "Me poor bairns! Och, I'm sorry. Just hang in there, old girl."

Kirk almost smiled, but he quickly stopped, knowing that the gravity of the situation and that if his crew saw him grinning, they may think that he was possibly incapable of taking anything seriously, especially something as threatening as the Klingons. "Spock, how many ships are out there?"

"Captain, sensor readings show that there are three Romulan Birds of Prey, as well as five Klingon warships." Spock reported.

"Damn! Evasive manoeuvres Mister Sulu!"

"Aye, aye sir." Kirk absently watched Sulu pilot the ship.

"Captain!" Spock suddenly exclaimed, alarmed.

"Yes Mister Spock?"

"Ion storm approaching. We are about to be surrounded by it in ten point six two seconds."

"Mister Sulu do you think you can pilot this ship blind?"

"Aye, I believe so, Captain."

"Well, we're about to find out. Take us down to Warp Two."

"Warp Two, Captain."

"Mister Chekov, plot a course to get us out of here as soon as possible."

"Aye, Keptvin." Chekov pulled out a star chart and started drawing probable routes on it. He suddenly muttered something to Sulu, who deftly turned the ship starboard.

"Mister Spock, is this a normal ion storm?"

Spock looked up at his captain, surprised. "Yes, sir." Kirk nodded his head absently. "Captain, sensors indicate one of the Romulan ships is just behind us, trailing at about six astronomical units."

"Only six AUs? Are you certain about that, Mister Spock?"

Spock looked almost hurt. "Of course, Captain."

"Right, uh, continue with sensor sweeps Mister Spock." The ship shook so sudden and abruptly that Kirk grabbed onto the nearest thing, and that 'thing' turned out to be a"

"Captain, if you would be so kind as to let go of my arms, I could continue to scan the surrounding area for Romulan vessels." Kirk slowly unclenched his hands from around his First Officer's arms.

"Uh, Spock, uh, you have the conn. Uh, I'll be back in, maybe, an hour." And with that, Kirk fled from the bridge, not even caring that everyone was staring at him.

**Chapter Six**

"Bones!" Kirk burst into Sickbay, wildly searching for Doctor McCoy. McCoy quickly stepped out of his office and gently guided his friend to the nearest operating table.

"Well, Jim, if I haven't said it before, you look a mess." McCoy drawled good-naturedly.

"You've said that before, Commander." Kirk said coldly.

"Jim! What's the matter with you?"

"You will cease to pry into my personal affairs, Commander McCoy." Kirk yelled.

McCoy hurried to the intercom. "McCoy to bridge. McCoy to bridge!"

"Bridge." Said a cool, logical voice.

"Spock I need you in Sickbay NOW!" McCoy shouted, struggling to get Kirk away from him. He saw Kirk's hands reaching for his throat. "Spock, hurry!" McCoy begged on the intercom.

"You-will-cease-Doctor." Kirk snarled.

Back on the bridge, everyone was listening in amazement as to what was happening in Sickbay. "Commander Scott, you have the conn." Spock quickly ordered.

"Aye, Mister Spock." Scotty nodded his assent and with that, Spock left the bridge. "Lieutenant Uhura, kennae you please turn thet off? I'm sure thet the Captain would not want us listening in on him."

"Of course, Mister Scott." Uhura quickly terminated the connection.

As Spock walked down the corridors, he was feeling a tumult of emotions. Anger, betrayal, concern, disorient, and many others played across his mind. "No." He told himself. "I am a Vulcan. Vulcans have no emotion." That, however, did not stop him from running the rest of the way to Sickbay.

Chris Chapel looked up in amazement as Spock burst through the doors. "The captain. Where is he?"

"Why, he's right through there, Mister Spock. But why…" The nurse trailed off as Spock sprinted past her into the main area.

As Spock neared his friends, he slowed down. Best not to act emotionally, he decided. Doctor McCoy would have a field day, if he did. "Gentlemen." He said icily.

"Spock, thank God you're here. Jim was…" He broke down. "Spock, Jim…Jim attacked me and…" McCoy couldn't continue.

"Doctor, what happened?"

"Jim attacked me…" McCoy refused to believe what he was saying, Spock saw.

"BONES!" Spock said urgently.

McCoy looked up in amazement. Spock almost never called him by his nickname, even in private. "Yes, Mister Spock?"

"Doctor, please get a hold on yourself. Where is the Captain?"

"Why, he was right here when you arrived." McCoy was astounded.

"I thought I had seen him here, as well. However, he has seemed to have disappeared." Spock stated. "What happened, Doctor?"

"I-I don't know?" McCoy burst out. "Jim was here and we were talking about things, you know, over a brandy. His regular prescription, I mean. All of a sudden, he jumped at me. I could tell then that it wasn't the Captain. Jim would never do anything like that. Not to someone who counted him as a friend." He broke down again. "Spock, there's something going about impersonating the Captain."

Spock carefully looked McCoy over. "Doctor, would you allow me to enter your brain with the Vulcan mind-meld?"

McCoy lifted his head and stared into Spock's eyes. He knew how much that offer would cost his friend, both emotionally and personally. Entering the meld meant lowering all defences, a oneness McCoy had experienced once before. "Only if you feel it is necessary." McCoy whispered.

Spock nodded. "If you have seen something, it is possible your brain would have blanked it out and filled the space with a false memory of something more 'normal'." Spock lifted his hand and moved it towards the doctor's head. "My mind to your mind. My thoughts to your thoughts. We are one."

Spock was in Doctor McCoy's office. He looked at what the time was, and noted that this had happened during Kirk's 'bridge scene'. McCoy was working quietly on some paperwork when Kirk suddenly appeared in the Sickbay. McCoy sighed. Just as he was starting to finally get some 'paper'-work done…Oh well, that could be postponed. McCoy opened his door and let Kirk into his office.

"Well, Jim, if I haven't said it before, you look a mess!" McCoy observed.

"You've said that before, Commander." Kirk said coldly.

"Jim! What's the matter with you?" McCoy was yelling. He knew something was wrong with the captain, but just what it was…

"You will cease to pry into my personal affairs, Commander McCoy." Kirk yelled. This hurt McCoy, but he refused to let it show. Jim was his friend…

Spock saw McCoy run to the intercom. "McCoy to bridge. McCoy to bridge!"

"Bridge." He heard himself say, coolly logical.

"Spock I need you in Sickbay NOW!" McCoy shouted, struggling to get Kirk away from him. He saw Kirk's hands reaching for his throat. "Spock, hurry!" McCoy begged on the intercom.

"You-will-cease-Doctor." Kirk snarled, menacingly grabbing out at McCoy.

The memory turned to black and Spock realized that McCoy must have been struck unconscious, and that's when Kirk must have fled. Spock slowly pulled himself out of the doctor's mind. He saw that the doctor had been knocked out. "Nurse Chapel, this is Mister Spock."

"Yes, Mister Spock?"

"Please report to Doctor McCoy's office with a stimulant."

"He hasn't fallen into cardiac arrest has he, Mister Spock? He doesn't need cordrazine?" Asked Chapel worriedly.

"No, Nurse, he doesn't. He has simply fallen unconscious."

"I'll be there in a few seconds, Mister Spock. Chapel out."

While he waited for the nurse to arrive, Spock thought it might be better if she did not find the doctor on the floor. Spock was placing his friend on the chair when Chapel came running through the door, hypo in hand. "It's just a mild stimulant." She assured Spock, who was worried, but trying not to show it. "What happened to him?"

"It would appear that Captain Kirk, or something that has taken his form, has attacked the doctor. Doctor McCoy does not remember what happened, it was only through melding with him, did I find this out. I will be on the bridge, if you were to page me there when he, awakens…" Spock tried to word it so that it wouldn't sound emotional. "When he awakens, I am sure that the crew will be wondering why he isn't up there, being utterly useless and distracting. Yes, if you could page me when he is awake and if you could also tell him that, I'm sure that he will be back to his normal self. Nurse, I will be on the bridge." And with that, he left a bewildered Chapel, unconscious doctor, and filled hypo, calmly striding out the door.

**Chapter Seven**

"Spock to security."

"Security, Lieutenant Commander Giotto."

"Lieutenant Commander, if you are to see the Captain, please escort him to the brig. No questions asked."

"Mister Spock, if I may, why is Security to take the Captain to the brig?"

"Lieutenant Commander, if you would be so kind as to come to my quarters to discuss this. This is not something that everyone needs to hear. It is possible that someone is eavesdropping on our conversation. Shall we say twenty three hundred hours?"

"Aye, sir." Giotto snapped off the intercom.

"What was that about, Lieutenant Commander?" A young, muscular Security ensign inquired.

"Well, Ensign," Giotto started, "it's…" he paused for a moment, trying to think of something. "Ensign Peters," he started again, "do you remember in the Academy, how sometimes on a starship, you will be asked to do things, no questions asked?"

"Aye, sir." The ensign nodded energetically.

"Well, if you are to see the captain, would you be so kind as to escort him to the brig?"

"Es-escort the c-captain to the brig?" Peters asked, confused.

"That's right. The captain's not been himself, so, as a standard safety precaution, we are putting him in the brig, temporarily of course. Just a standard safety precaution." Giotto enunciated. "Ensign, do happen to have the time?"

"The t-time, sir? Uh, it's twenty-two forty-five, sir."

"Twenty-two forty-five! Damn! I have a meeting at twenty-three hundred with Mister Spock in…" Giotto trailed off. "Ensign, if you'll excuse me." And without waiting for an answer, Giotto started running, and did not see Peters silently laughing, his shadow growing shorter, his form thinner, and a shock of curly back hair exploding from his dark skull.

**Chapter Eight**

"Spock, you know when Jim has a feeling that goes against all logic, and most of the time, common sense?"

"I do believe I know what you are referring to, Doctor." Spock replied, warily.

"Well, I've got one of them feelings right now. Whatever that, that thing is, it's not Jim. While it was in my office, I had my tricorder running diagnostics on it. It was more similar to readings I would get from you, than a human, Spock. I think that it was a Romulan, which is an offshoot of Vulcan culture."

"Not so much an offshoot as some people who rejected Surak's revolutionary ideas about-" Spock started.

"Details!" McCoy interrupted his friend. "Anyway, the readings I got on my tricorder from 'the captain' matched closer with those of Vulcan-Romulan stock than human. So it is chemically impossible for that to be Jim."

"Well, _Doctor_, why don't you have one of your 'talks' with the Captain and –" Again, McCoy cut him off.

"Spock, you know what? I'm a surgeon, not a psychiatrist!"

"Indeed, Doctor. We shall endeavor to continue this conversation later. I am due on the bridge." And with that, Spock left the doctor, trying his damnedest not retaliate with something he would later regret.

Kirk sighed. He had forcefully put into the brig, with absolutely no explanation. "Listen," he called to the Security ensign, "I am your captain. If Starfleet Command finds out you've thrown me in the brig, you will be court-martialed so fast, you'll be out of the Fleet before you can say a word."

"No, 'Captain,'" the ensign air-quoted. "I will not be court-martialed. Unless I'm mistaken, you are the one whose command has been taken from him by his second-in-command."

"Spock would never-"

"'Spock would never' what, 'Captain'? Mister Spock is currently in command of the _Enterprise_." The security guard turned away and Kirk jumped him. They wrestled for the key, the ensign in vain as Kirk unlocked the door and burst into the hallway. He started to run for the bridge, but, if he was supposedly in the brig, his presence would not be welcomed there. Kirk suddenly changed direction and headed to auxiliary control.

Once in auxiliary, Kirk moved quickly to seal it off from any unwanted visitors. Now, as to how to get Spock here. It would probably be a good idea to also have Bones, Scotty, and Chekov or Sulu as well. That is, if they hadn't been taken by the creature…

He decided to try to contact McCoy. He shouldn't be on the bridge at this time. "Kirk to Sickbay." Kirk held his breath and hoped that it would be McCoy.

"Sickbay, McCoy here."

"Bones, I need you to get to auxiliary immediately. No questions just come!" Kirk quickly terminated the connection, hoping that no one had heard the exchange. Now for everyone else

"Computer?"

"Standing by."

"Computer, connect me with Mister Spock's quarters."

"Working." As Kirk waited for the computer, he hoped he would get his friends here without any interference from the creature.

"Spock here." Kirk had never been so happy to hear that cool, logical tone.

"Spock, it's Jim. Get to auxiliary control as quickly as possible."

"With all due respect, 'Captain' –"

"Spock, you've got to trust me. Kirk out." Kirk stabbed at the controls, desperately hoping Spock would overcome the feeling of illogic and follow his orders. He contacted Chekov, Sulu, and finally, Scotty. He did not allow any questions or stuttered objections, overriding any objections by releasing the intercom.

"Ye want me te do what, Captain?"

"Scotty, I need you in auxiliary!" Kirk enunciated.

"I heard ye the first time, Captain, I just dinna believe it. Whatever are ye doing in auxiliary?"

"I'll explain when you get here. Scotty, it's extremely important!"

"Aye, aye, sir. Scott out." Commander Scott released the intercom and told one of his chiefs to "Keep an eye on things, will ye lass? I've got a meeting with the senior officers, so I kennae do it meself. Jest make sure nothing breaks. I'll look at anything when I get back. What this ship needs is a month in spacedock, at least…"

"Aye, Mister Scott. Perhaps when we arrive at the Base they'll let us overhaul her." The chief fingered the wall lovingly. "This is the best ship in the fleet, though, maybe that's why they never let us in. Since we've got the best crew, we don't need to dock…"

"Nay lass, tis nay so. If anything, this ship needs it more than any other. I'll be back as soon as I can. If something happens, get the rest of the engineering chiefs together and fix it." Scott informed the chief.

"Aye, aye. You probably shouldn't keep the other officers waiting, sir…"

"Och, right ye are lass." Scott took one last, longing look at the engines and hurried out the door.

**Chapter Nine**

"And that just about sums it up." Kirk finished. He looked his friends over carefully. "Bones," Kirk addressed the doctor, "do you believe that I would really say something like that to you? What was it, exactly?"

"Well, Jim, first off it called me 'Commander', my rank, not 'Doctor McCoy' or even, 'Bones'. Then, it didn't know it was supposed to know me, and told me to 'cease prying into its personal affairs'. You would never say something like that without good reason. And certainly not in the tone it was using." McCoy explained.

"And what about that psychology stuff?"

"Well, I don't have my instruments with me, but medically speaking, you right now, are mentally fit. Though physically, I-"

"Bones, we can discuss that later. Spock, can you override the main bridge from here and remove all control?"

"Not all control, Captain, however with some effort, I should be able to. I can reroute all controls but then, the night crew on the bridge will be able to tell something, as you humans put it, is 'up'. Mister Chekov, I will require your assistance."

"Sairtenly Mister Spock. I vill try my best to help you." Chekov replied. He walked over to the helm and began to aid the Vulcan.

"Scotty, can you seal off the entrance so that nobody can get through?"

"I kennae do anything against phasers, sir, but I can make it so that nobody can force their way in another way."

"Thanks." Kirk watched his friends, wondering why they trusted him so implicitly. There was the fact that he was their captain, but he knew that wasn't it. Loyalty? No, they had been swayed before but, then again, that had been by forces outside of their control. Such as the way Lorelei, the Hylan, had spoken to them. Kirk mentally shook himself. He knew that whatever he thought of, Spock had probably already thought of and dismissed. But what was it that was affecting his crew to believe he had countermanded his original command, when he hadn't even been on the bridge or the intercom. Kirk watched Chekov quickly walk to the navigation console.

"Keptain!" Chekov said urgently. "Keptain, ve are in da Neutral Zone, sair!"

"Alter course!" Kirk ordered.

"I'm sorry, Keptain. I can't do that, yet. Course locked in by the main bridge and en route."

"Klingon or Romulan Neutral Zone?"

"Womulan, sair. Incoming wessel."

Kirk snapped a button on the communications panel. "Romulan vessel, identify yourself."

"Do not you think that you should do so yourself? This is our territory." The translator said angrily.

"I am Captain James Kirk, of the _USS Enterprise_. Who are you?"

"I am Commander T'Kruge of the _Veenrath_. Why are you in Romulan territory?" T'Kruge demanded.

Kirk hesitated. "My crew has been listening to orders coming from a being with the ability to take another's form. They believe it is me and are only listening to it. None of my countermands have been taken seriously; however, I will take full responsibility for breaching the Neutral Zone."

"I will connect to your main bridge, then. It is," the Romulan sniffed disappointedly, "fairly obvious that is not the main bridge."

"I'll feed it through. Spock." As Kirk watched Spock connect the Romulan vessel to the bridge, he felt a pang of disappointment and anger. If his crew had not mutinied against him, they would not have even gone near the Zone, as the original course was to Base Six. "One thing, Commander."

"Yes, Kirk?"

"If you would not say anything about us in auxiliary control to the people on the main bridge…" Kirk paused, trying to decide how to phrase what he was trying to say.

"No need to explain, Captain. I, unfortunately, understand what you are going through. My old crew," here the Romulan paused and Kirk could see the effort it took for him not to reveal any information, "they mutinied against me and my commanding officers. We, of course, executed them as stated by law."

"Thank you, Commander. Spock." Kirk watched as Spock connected the Romulan to the bridge. "Spock, are you able to make it seem as though it is not coming through from this part of the ship?"

"Of course, Captain."

"And, Spock, would it be possible to make it so that we can listen in, without the bridge crew noticing?"

"Captain, spying is illog-"

"Dammit, Spock! You don't question the logistics of your commanding officer's orders!" McCoy said.

Spock raised his eyebrow. "Of course not, _Commander_ McCoy."

McCoy narrowed his eyes. "Well, _Commander_ Spock, why don't you just follow your orders?"

"Well, _Commander_, I would, only you keep interrupting me with your insignificant, and therefore, illogical, human chatter."

"_Commander_, why don't you apply your superior Vulcan mind to the task at hand. That should sufficiently distract you from my insignificant chatter."

"Okay!" Kirk held up a hand. "You are in auxiliary control! Debate this later, if you so choose, _Commanders_!" Spock and McCoy looked up, McCoy looking sheepish and Spock as passive as ever. "Mister Spock, tap into the bridge and reroute all functions to auxiliary control. That includes communications and the science station."

"Of course, Captain." Spock moved to the controls, removed the protective panel, and started tapping and rewiring. Kirk didn't have the faintest idea what he was doing, only knowing that whatever it was, would work.

"Mister Chekov, assist Mister Spock." Kirk looked up and saw Chekov nod his assent. He walked to the communications station and stared out of the viewscreen. "Romulan space! Damn!"

**Chapter Ten**

Lieutenant Nyota Uhura collapsed. She had been kicking, slashing, and hitting the door, screaming, shouting, and crying for the past three hours. She had been locked in a closet in her own quarters by herself. Wait, herself? No. Uhura told herself firmly. That wasn't me. It was a creature that looked like me, but wasn't. I am right here in this closet. I cannot be in two places at once. Suddenly, Uhura realized the gravity of her situation. There was somebody walking around the ship that looked exactly like her, doing her job, interacting with her friends. What if someone realized that wasn't her? What would the alien do to someone who found out? Oh, god, she needed to talk to someone. Maybe Christine…

"Computer, connect me with Nurse Chapel's quarters."

**Chapter Eleven**

"Well, Mister Spock?"

"I believe that we will be able to plot a new course and follow through with it, Captain."

"The navigations and helm are online. Science station active. Communications, able to pick up subspace."

"Mister Spock, if ve connect dis here, it vill reroute all awailable veaponry, including phasers and photon torpedoes." Spock studied Chekov's diagram. He nodded, and the two of them quickly got the phasers and torpedoes online.

"Okay, then." Kirk cleared his throat uncomfortably. "We have auxiliary control, but this doesn't get us any closer to catching the alien. We need a way to recognize it. We also need to get out of the Neutral Zone."

"New course plotted and laid in, sair!" Chekov announced triumphantly.

"Alright, then. Take the helm, Mister Chekov and get us out of here. Plotting the course is only half the problem."

"Aye, aye sair." As Chekov started manoeuvering the ship out of the Zone, the Romulans opened fire. "Return fire, Keptain?" Chekov asked hopefully.

"Not yet, Mister Chekov."

"Aye, sair." Chekov replied disappointedly. He would have loved to teach those Roms a thing or two. "If they hit the ship, then return fire?"

"Only if they hit the ship." Kirk conceded. "Bones, take the navigations."

"Dammit, Jim, I'm a doctor, not a navigator!"

"Vell, doctor, now you are a navigator!" Chekov said brightly. "Like me!"

"Oh, no! Not like you!" McCoy cried mockingly, while trying to conceal a grin. "I'm a right, proper Southern gentleman, not a Russian!"

"Ve Russians inwented proper manners!" Chekov informed the doctor. McCoy scowled. Kirk laughed.

**Chapter Twelve**

"Uhura to Sickbay." As she uttered these words, she desperately hoped that Christine would be there.

"Sickbay, Doctor M'Benga."

"Doctor, is Nurse Chapel there?"

"Yes, why are you asking Lieutenant?"

"May I talk to her?"

"One second. Nurse Chapel!" Uhura heard M'Benga call. "Someone's on the intercom for you!"

"Be right there!" Chapel hurried to the intercom and took it from the doctor. "Chapel."

"Christine!" Uhura sighed heavily. "I need you to come to my quarters. Please. It's important."

"Nyota, what's wrong?"

"Please, Christine, just come. I'm locked in. I don't know why. And if you see me in the corridors, just come to my quarters. Please!"

"I'll be there, Nyota." Chapel reassured her friend.

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Oh, you poor dear!" Chapel cried, after hearing Uhura's story. "You're certain the person looked exactly like you?"

"Yes, I'm certain of it, Chris. We need a way to trick it into revealing who it actually is."

"Wait a minute." Chapel said slowly. "Come with me. I think the captain, Mister Spock, and Doctor McCoy are in auxiliary control. If something is impersonating you, it is probably on the bridge. If we connect to the bridge from auxiliary, we may be able to confront the alien."

The two women looked at each other knowingly, and then exited the quarters.

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Captain, there is someone attempting to force their way into the auxiliary bridge." Spock suddenly stated stoically. He pointed the tricorder at the door. "Tricorder readings suggest two human females."

Kirk thought for a minute. "Let them in," he said firmly.

"All due respect Captain, it is illogical to-"

"Let them in, Mister Spock." Kirk's voice had that no-nonsense tone to it, that usually only ever came out when he was speaking to his superiors.

"Yes, Captain." As Spock walked to the door to let the women in, he once again thought of how irrational humans were. "Lieutenant Uhura and Nurse Chapel are here, Captain."

"Lieutenant, Nurse."

"Captain."

"Captain, there is a being onboard that has the ability to shapeshift. It has taken my form and locked me in my cabin." Uhura paused and flashed a grateful smile to the nurse. "I was locked in my cabin, until Christine came and let me out." Uhura sidled over to the communications board. "Captain, all subspace channels have been cleared."

"Send out a message to the _Veenrath_."

"_Veenrath_, sir?"

"Yes, Lieutenant. As follows:

Commander T'Kruge,

Ship has a distress signal from _USS Excelsior_

Ship should be headed towards Base 6

Ship is taking a path through the Romulan Neutral Zone

Alien creature is currently in Uhura's form

Alien is currently believed to be in Kirk's form

Kirk, Scotty, Spock, McCoy, Chekov, Sulu, Chapel and Uhura are barricaded in auxiliary control

Chekov and Spock are attempting to override control from the main bridge and restore all power to auxiliary

_Enterprise_ is in Romulan space, confronted by Commander T'Kruge of _Veenrath_

On the regular bridge is: 'Uhura' (communications), and young ensign science, navigation, helm, engineering officers


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"How is he, Bones?" Kirk demanded. "Is he going to be okay? When will he be fit for bridge duty, again? How long –"

"Jim, slow down!" McCoy interjected. "I assume you are talking about Chekov. Well, those machines messed him up pretty good, but it's nothing my med team can't handle. If you want, you can talk to him, right now."

"So he's okay." Kirk sighed in relief. "God, Bones, I've been so worried about him. I would have come down sooner, but there was the message from Command and –"

"Jim! Don't worry about it. He'll be fine. I wouldn't be surprised if he's back on the bridge before you are. Now, I suggest you come into my office for a while – I've got just the thing for your headache."

Kirk grinned ruefully. "How'd you know I have a headache?" He asked.

"I'm your doctor, remember? I'm also your friend, Jim. I know you." McCoy laughed. "Honestly, Jim, the way you act you'd think we'd just met. Besides, I think you'll like this prescription."

"Brandy, Bones?"

"Jim!" McCoy gasped, "You know Starfleet rules. No alcohol onboard vessels, especially if the involved officers are of senior rank. No, I'm suggesting an old family recipe – been in the family since the late eighteenth century. I'm quite honestly surprised it's survived into the twenty-third. I do have a paper copy in a bank vault somewhere on Earth; however out here in space, I prefer not to use the original –"

Kirk cut him off. "Bones."

"Sorry, Jim. I got a little carried away there. But I don't think it's quite proper for you to offer me my own brandy."

"Of course, my apologies. Will this 'prescription' help my headache, Bones?"

"Yessiree. Step into my office for a few minutes," McCoy paused and yelled, "Hey, Christine!"

"Yes, Doctor?" Chris Chapel yelled back.

"Unless it's urgent, send any patients to M'Benga for the next half hour or so. I've got a Starship Captain to prescribe for!"

"Okay, Doc!"

"So, Jim. What caused your headache?" McCoy asked Kirk as soon as he had made himself comfortable in McCoy's office.

"The usual, Bones. Injuries, Klingons, Romulans, Starfleet Command." Kirk sighed. "The _Excelsior_'s just disappeared into Klingon space. And as Spock was so kind to remind me in the debriefing room, she does not normally patrol this sector."

"Perhaps," a smooth, even voice interrupted from the doorway, "I was mistaken about _Excelsior_'s normal patrol route." Kirk turned around in his chair.

"Spock!" Kirk exclaimed. "What - ?"

"Captain, it would appear that a while ago, approximately Stardate 2425.6, Starfleet Command changed her orders. Since that date, _Excelsior_ has, in fact, been patrolling the Klingon-Federation boundary." Spock carefully explained. "Captain, you are needed on the bridge."

"Spock, you're to stay here. Do not go back up to that bridge. You're overdue for a physical. Wait here while I get M'Benga."

"All due respect to Doctor M'Benga, Doctor, why do you not do it yourself?" Spock casually inquired.

"Because M'Benga has the degree for treating Vulcans, not me, dammit!"

"As you yourself are fond of reminding me, Doctor, I am half-human. I do not deny the fact, as you are so fond of accusing me, for to do so would be to deny my mother's existence. And that, Doctor, is illogical. As a medical man, are you not interested to see what types of 'innards' I have? What I inherited from my father's people and what I inherited from my mother's?"

"When you put it that way, Spock, how can I resist?" McCoy baited him. "All right then. Jim, you probably should get up on that bridge before they start to worry about you. And as for you, Spock, dammit, it's a physical, not an operation! I'll be right back with M'Benga."

"Spock." Kirk started for the door, but paused before exiting. "Spock, as soon as you are finished in here, please report to the bridge. Bones, don't do anything unnecessary. One physical and one physical only."

"What about a reaction test? Eye exam? X rays?"

"Bones, no. I want the two of you on the bridge right after this physical is completed. No excuses." And with that, Kirk left Sickbay and headed to the bridge.

As Captain Kirk stepped off the turbolift onto the bridge, he saw several heads turn at his entry. "As you were. Status report!" he barked at whoever was in his chair.

"Captain, we are approximately two light-minutes away from _Excelsior's_ last known coordinates." Sulu hurriedly got out of the command chair to relieve the ensign at his own station.

"Captain, I am picking up contact from the _Excelsior_." Uhura reported.

"On the screen, Lieutenant." Kirk ordered.

"Captain Kirk, is that you?" A frazzled, tired face looked out the viewscreen at Kirk.

"Commodore Stocker? It's been a long time since," Kirk hesitated, "since Gamma hydra IV, hasn't it?"

"That it has, Kirk. That it has."

"Since when do you have captaincy over the _Excelsior_? I thought you were stationed over on Base X."

"Since her real captain needed some shore leave and they picked me to, if you will, substitute." Stocker explained. He bit his lip nervously. "They've taken over her, Captain."

"Who? What happened, Commodore?"

"Klingons, who else Jim? They used a tractor and pulled us onto their ship. I don't know where we are, just that they forgot to jam subspace so that I couldn't communicate with anybody to arrange for someone to stop them from taking her into Klingon space. We were in the Neutral Zone, which was perfectly legal, supposedly by both Federation and Klingon governments. They came up from behind us and sent a message through to our communications officer telling us that we were in violation of the treaty and we should prepare to be boarded. They've been towing us since about Stardate 2450.2, about a month after we started our patrol. I don't exactly understand why we are still in the Neutral Zone, if we've been 'captured' by Klingons. In case you hadn't noticed, I'm in auxiliary control. The Klingons haven't figured out how to get in here, though the only thing they haven't destroyed control over from the main bridge is communications." Stocker sighed.

"We'll be there, Commodore. Kirk out." Kirk nodded to Uhura, who flipped a switch on her communications board and terminated the connection. "Mister Spock, can you trace the coordinates of where that transmission came from?" Spock carefully lifted his eyebrow. "Mister Spock," Kirk began again, "feed the coordinates of the transmission to Ensign Chekov. Mister Chekov, plot course to these coordinates."

"Aye, sir." The young Russian quickly changed the ship's heading and started mapping a new route for _Enterprise_ to take, slowly feeding the information to Sulu's console. Spock had already transmitted the data before Kirk had even given him the order to do so.

McCoy burst onto the bridge and headed straight to the science console. "Dammit, Spock! I turn around and you've disappeared. I had you in my office, and you still managed to duck."

"Duck, Doctor? Why would I impersonate a duck?"

"Oh, you know exactly what I mean, Spock. Now, come down to Sickbay with me –"

"Doctor McCoy, I felt –"

"Felt, Mister Spock, how about that! We may make a human out of you, yet!"

"There is no need to insult me, Doctor. As you just said thirty four point five two seconds ago, my blood is green."

"Spock, you're getting to be as bad as Jim with these physical exams!" McCoy turned to Kirk. "Captain, he is three months overdue for this physical. He was in my damn office before coming up here. Can I pull rank on this?"

Kirk grinned. "Why, of course you can, _Doctor_. Commander Spock, you are relieved of duty until after Doctor McCoy has finished testing you. I'll have one of the science ensigns to take your place on the bridge console." And with that, McCoy triumphantly left the bridge, with Spock following him. "Mister Chekov,"

"Aye, sair?"

"You have the science station and navigation."

"Aye, sair." Chekov sighed. Two stations, one shift. He felt that if he had to take over a second station, the helm would have been easier to work with. At least when he covered for Sulu, the two stations corresponded with each other. However, he wasn't one to complain. He was only an ensign, but he was serving on the bridge of a Starship as a regular participant. And not any Starship, but the Starship of legendary James T Kirk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Keptin?"

"Yes, Mister Chekov?"

"Ve are now entering da Neutral Zone, sair."

"Thank you, Mister Chekov. Ah, Mister Spock. And how was your physical?"

"It went well, thank you, Captain." Spock entered the bridge and relieved Chekov of the science console. "Fascinating!"

"What is it, Mister Spock?"

"I completed a quick scan of the area surrounding the _Enterprise_. There are no humanoid life form readings within 600 light years and yet, the _Excelsior_ is within range of the sensors."

"The distress call from the _Excelsior_ wasn't sent by humanoids." Kirk was thinking aloud. "Mister Spock, do your sensors detect any non-humanoid life forms?"

"Aye, Captain. There is a Klingon bird of prey warship approximately 215.2614 light kilometres from here…mark."

"What about….on the _Excelsior_? Are there any life forms aboard ship?"

Spock ran the scanner again. "Fascinating. Captain, there are at least ten Klingon life forms aboard the _USS Excelsior_."

Suddenly, the bridge rocked violently. "Captain, power is cut on decks four and five, section C. Mister Scott reports that the impulse drive is damaged. Casualties are nonexistent and injury is minimal." Uhura said.

"Return fire, Mister Chekov!" Kirk ordered.

"Sair! On _Excelsior_?"

"That's an order, mister!"

"Aye, sair. Returning fire." Chekov said doubtfully. Kirk saw two jets of red light smoothly sail from his ship to _Excelsior_. They exploded magnificently against her hull as if they were simply a lights parade.

"Spock, run a sensor sweep. I want to know if there are any cloaked ships here."

"Aye, Captain." But before Spock even finished his assent, five powerful Klingon warships appeared, seemingly from out of nowhere.

"Damn!"

The _Excelsior_ shot her phasers at _Enterprise_. The Klingon ships followed suit. "Sulu, get us out of here! Chekov, shoot one photon torpedo aimed one kilometre passing the largest Klingon warship!" His officers nodded their assent. On the viewscreen, Kirk watched the torpedo sail across the sky, barely missing the Klingons. Suddenly, the viewscreen changed.

"Warp factor one, sir." Sulu reported.

"Steady as she goes, Mister Sulu."

"Aye, Captain."

"Lieutenant Uhura, get me Starfleet Command please."

"Starfleet Command, come in. This is the _USS Enterprise_. Come in, Starfleet Command. Sir," Uhura looked up from her console, "all subspace communications are being jammed."

"Of course they are." Kirk muttered. He cleared his throat. "Well, Lieutenant, can you simply send a message?"

"Aye, Captain."

"Okay. Put this out. Starfleet, this is the _USS Enterprise_. The previously received distress call from _USS Excelsior_ has appeared to be true. It seems that Klingons boarded her and towed her into the Neutral Zone and Klingon space. _Excelsior_ attacked _Enterprise_. _Enterprise _retaliated, only to protect herself. Minimal damage has been inflicted on _Excelsior_. _Enterprise_ will follow _Excelsior_ and try to regain her back for Starfleet, until further orders are received. Kirk out. Oh, and Uhura?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"Scramble and code as you see fit."

"Aye, sir." Uhura thought for a moment, and then asked "Priority 1, sir?"

"Uh, sure." Kirk's chair communicator whistled. "Kirk here."

"Captain?" The chief engineer's thick Scottish accent came through. "Captain, the crystals need to be replaced. I dinna think thet they kin go much farther, sair."

"Give them as much as you possibly can, Scotty. We still have a long way to go – all the way to the Neutral Zone, and maybe even into the Klingon Empire."

"Captain, please. I dinna think thet yeh understand. Unless we go to a Starbase, and soon, the crystals will nae be working. It'll be impulse only the whole way home. Captain, kennae I not convince you to make one wee bitty stop so I ken get the crystals replaced?"

"I'm sorry, Scotty. We need to get the _Excelsior _back to Federation space as soon as possible."

"But Captain, she's a wee beauty of a ship, tis true." Scott's voice pleaded. "But would it nae be better to send a ship that's completely prepared into the Klingons sair?"

"I have my orders and now you have yours Mister Scott. Get those engines working with what resources you do have at your disposal." The Captain snapped.

"Aye, sair. Scott out."

Kirk shook his head to try to clear it. He felt bad at getting angry with Scotty, but it was imperative that Starfleet had _Excelsior_ in Federation space. The Klingons would take her apart and it was not actually _Excelsior_ that Starfleet was even worried about; it was her science officer, Ensign Saavik. Being that Saavik had had the best scientist in the Federation as her teacher made her one of the best as well. Kirk remembered, perhaps not lovingly but fondly, when Saavik was onboard _Enterprise_, watching and learning from his own science officer, Spock. Since her graduation from the Starfleet Academy, she had been serving on the _Excelsior_ as junior science officer.

Down with the engines, Chief Engineer Scott sighed. "Is something the matter, sir?" One the engineering ensigns enquired.

"Och, lad, tis just that we nae kennae stop and fine tune the engines at Starbase. We'll just have to 'get those engines working' and I quote from Captain Kirk. Those engines, indeed…" Scotty trailed off. "Well, lad, I suppose that we better get started. T'will take a long time fixing _Enterprise_'s engines up to Starfleet standard, let alone her normal standards."

"You mean your standards." The ensign muttered under his breath, then looked up to see Scott looking curiously at him.

"What's that, laddie? I dinna catch that."

"Uh, sir. I just, well you see, uh, it's nothing sir."

"Lad, I keep this ship better than Starfleet standard because if _Enterprise_ was kept at Starfleet standard, I'd have Captain Kirk constantly breathing down my neck. When you have an exceptional captain, laddie, you 'ave got to 'ave an exceptional ship." Scott explained, incredulous that the ensign couldn't understand.

"Aye, sir."

"Now, then laddie, let's get cracking on these engines. We need to recalibrate the warp drive, replace some piping…" Scotty started a list that was as long as the distance, at least, from Earth to Vulcan. The ensign groaned softly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Kirk sat impatiently in the command chair. Sometimes, he thought, I would rather be an engineer, or a scientist, or a navigator, anything but a captain. "Spock, status report!"

"Captain, my sensors detect five armed Klingon Birds of Prey, following us at a discreet distance." Spock reported. "They have not attempted firing on _Enterprise_. Klingons have just engaged cloaking device."

"Mr. Chekov, load photon torpedoes and have phasers stand by. Do not fire unless fired upon, understood?"

"Aye, sair!" Chekov flipped a few switches and toggled some dials. "Torpedoes loaded and phasers standing by!" He reported a few seconds later.

Kirk leaned back in the command chair, thinking. "Scotty, do we have enough power to slingshot around that star over there?"

"Aye sir." Scott replied, briefly wondering before realizing what the captain meant to do. "Sir, ye kennae risk that! The engines will overload themselves and destroy themselves. Captain, ye kennae -"

"Mr. Scott, the chances of the _Enterprise_'s engines overloading and therefore destroying themselves are infinitely small, a zero point three two eight nine five four seven four four two percent chance probability."

"Thank you so much for the numbers against us again, Spock," a Southern drawl came from the entrance to the bridge.

"Doctor, one does not thank logic. Logic-"

"Yeah, yeah Spock. Haven't you ever heard sarcasm before?" McCoy asked him sarcastically. Spock merely raised his eyebrow. "Jim, I'm putting in for shore leave as soon as this mission is over."

"Shore leave," Jim mused, "that sounds like an excellent idea, Bones. Where you thinking of going?"

"Hmmm… I'm going to take Spock to the finest bars on this side of the Romulan Empire and teach him how to properly enjoy drinking."

"Sounds like a great idea. Room for one more?"

"Sure, why not Jim? I'll take Scotty with me! He'll love it!" McCoy mused.

Kirk tried to look all hurt. "Bones, I'm talking about me!"

"Oh, you want to come to? Well I guess I have room for another two people. You, me, Scotty, and Spock. That ought to be a 'logically' great time." McCoy chuckled.

"Doctor McCoy, I was not aware that I was going on shore leave with you to willingly intoxicate myself, killing approximately three brain cells per drink."

"Spock, listen to you!"

"I often do. Why don't you try it, for a change?"

"Why you green-blooded, pointy-eared Vulcan, you just…"

Kirk tuned out his friends' bantering. Why they did it was beyond him, especially as the two were actually very close friends. If Spock was capable of feeling friendship (which he constantly denied any emotion of), then his best friend was probably Bones. Bones? Where did that come from? It was he whom Spock trusted more than any other person on this ship. He, whom Spock spent hours talking to, confiding in. He, James Tiberius Kirk, captain of the USS Enterprise! Not the Southern doctor, who hated and deeply distrusted machinery, or, was he…

"Spock, you have the conn. I'll be in the gym." Kirk abruptly stood up and, without waiting for Spock's acknowledgement, left the bridge.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Lieutenant Uhura, would you patch me through to the gymnasium."

"Of course, Mister Spock; bridge to Captain Kirk, come in Captain."

Kirk paused for a moment in his workout, taking a quick breather when the intercom sounded. He quickly grabbed a towel and jogged over. "Kirk here."

"Captain, the Klingons have attempted firing on the ship, however Lieutenant Sulu was able to prevent them from hitting the ship with some exceptional piloting."

Kirk stared at the intercom suspiciously. That almost sounded like a compliment, and from a Vulcan…

"Captain?"

"Yes, Mister Spock?"

"I said, would you please report to the bridge?"

"Ah, of course Mister Spock. I'll be there in a few minutes. Kirk out." Kirk sighed as he stepped into the sonic shower. There was no water, of course, as a starship could not hold the weight or have room to store it. Kirk gave himself a mental slap across the shoulder. This was no time to think of showers with running water. He had to get to the bridge as fast as he could to deal with these Klingons.

As Kirk barreled down the hall, he almost knocked over a young yeoman. Kirk stopped, concern showing in his face. "Are you alright, Yeoman Rand?"

"Of course, Captain. So silly of me, completely not paying attention to where I was headed, with my nose in a book. Not literally, of course." The yeoman seemed flustered.

"Well, if you will excuse me, I am due on the bridge."

"But of course, Captain." Rand quickly got out of Kirk's way and hurried away to wherever she was supposed to go. Kirk sprinted the last hundred feet and burst onto the bridge.

"Report!" He snapped, collapsing into the command chair.

Spock raised his eyebrow. "Captain, although the Klingons previously fired on _Enterprise_, there has been no activity on our side of the Zone; no breaches of the Neutral Zone, no direct hits on the ship, no retaliation on our side, and -"

"Keptin! There are Romulans approaching, bearing seven zero six eight mark." Chekov stated.

"Deflector shields up!" Kirk ordered.

"Captain, the engines –"

"I'm sorry Scotty, but we need all the power we can get!"

"I'm going be in the engine room." Scotty left the bridge grumbling. "Me poor bairns! Och, I'm sorry. Just hang in there, old girl."

Kirk almost smiled, but he quickly stopped, knowing that the gravity of the situation and that if his crew saw him grinning, they may think that he was possibly incapable of taking anything seriously, especially something as threatening as the Klingons. "Spock, how many ships are out there?"

"Captain, sensor readings show that there are three Romulan Birds of Prey, as well as five Klingon warships." Spock reported.

"Damn! Evasive manoeuvres Mister Sulu!"

"Aye, aye sir." Kirk absently watched Sulu pilot the ship.

"Captain!" Spock suddenly exclaimed, alarmed.

"Yes Mister Spock?"

"Ion storm approaching. We are about to be surrounded by it in ten point six two seconds."

"Mister Sulu do you think you can pilot this ship blind?"

"Aye, I believe so, Captain."

"Well, we're about to find out. Take us down to Warp Two."

"Warp Two, Captain."

"Mister Chekov, plot a course to get us out of here as soon as possible."

"Aye, Keptvin." Chekov pulled out a star chart and started drawing probable routes on it. He suddenly muttered something to Sulu, who deftly turned the ship starboard.

"Mister Spock, is this a normal ion storm?"

Spock looked up at his captain, surprised. "Yes, sir." Kirk nodded his head absently. "Captain, sensors indicate one of the Romulan ships is just behind us, trailing at about six astronomical units."

"Only six AUs? Are you certain about that, Mister Spock?"

Spock looked almost hurt. "Of course, Captain."

"Right, uh, continue with sensor sweeps Mister Spock." The ship shook so sudden and abruptly that Kirk grabbed onto the nearest thing, and that 'thing' turned out to be a"

"Captain, if you would be so kind as to let go of my arms, I could continue to scan the surrounding area for Romulan vessels." Kirk slowly unclenched his hands from around his First Officer's arms.

"Uh, Spock, uh, you have the conn. Uh, I'll be back in, maybe, an hour." And with that, Kirk fled from the bridge, not even caring that everyone was staring at him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Bones!" Kirk burst into Sickbay, wildly searching for Doctor McCoy. McCoy quickly stepped out of his office and gently guided his friend to the nearest operating table.

"Well, Jim, if I haven't said it before, you look a mess." McCoy drawled good-naturedly.

"You've said that before, Commander." Kirk said coldly.

"Jim! What's the matter with you?"

"You will cease to pry into my personal affairs, Commander McCoy." Kirk yelled.

McCoy hurried to the intercom. "McCoy to bridge. McCoy to bridge!"

"Bridge." Said a cool, logical voice.

"Spock I need you in Sickbay NOW!" McCoy shouted, struggling to get Kirk away from him. He saw Kirk's hands reaching for his throat. "Spock, hurry!" McCoy begged on the intercom.

"You-will-cease-Doctor." Kirk snarled.

Back on the bridge, everyone was listening in amazement as to what was happening in Sickbay. "Commander Scott, you have the conn." Spock quickly ordered.

"Aye, Mister Spock." Scotty nodded his assent and with that, Spock left the bridge. "Lieutenant Uhura, kennae you please turn thet off? I'm sure thet the Captain would not want us listening in on him."

"Of course, Mister Scott." Uhura quickly terminated the connection.

As Spock walked down the corridors, he was feeling a tumult of emotions. Anger, betrayal, concern, disorient, and many others played across his mind. "No." He told himself. "I am a Vulcan. Vulcans have no emotion." That, however, did not stop him from running the rest of the way to Sickbay.

Chris Chapel looked up in amazement as Spock burst through the doors. "The captain. Where is he?"

"Why, he's right through there, Mister Spock. But why…" The nurse trailed off as Spock sprinted past her into the main area.

As Spock neared his friends, he slowed down. Best not to act emotionally, he decided. Doctor McCoy would have a field day, if he did. "Gentlemen." He said icily.

"Spock, thank God you're here. Jim was…" He broke down. "Spock, Jim…Jim attacked me and…" McCoy couldn't continue.

"Doctor, what happened?"

"Jim attacked me…" McCoy refused to believe what he was saying, Spock saw.

"BONES!" Spock said urgently.

McCoy looked up in amazement. Spock almost never called him by his nickname, even in private. "Yes, Mister Spock?"

"Doctor, please get a hold on yourself. Where is the Captain?"

"Why, he was right here when you arrived." McCoy was astounded.

"I thought I had seen him here, as well. However, he has seemed to have disappeared." Spock stated. "What happened, Doctor?"

"I-I don't know?" McCoy burst out. "Jim was here and we were talking about things, you know, over a brandy. His regular prescription, I mean. All of a sudden, he jumped at me. I could tell then that it wasn't the Captain. Jim would never do anything like that. Not to someone who counted him as a friend." He broke down again. "Spock, there's something going about impersonating the Captain."

Spock carefully looked McCoy over. "Doctor, would you allow me to enter your brain with the Vulcan mind-meld?"

McCoy lifted his head and stared into Spock's eyes. He knew how much that offer would cost his friend, both emotionally and personally. Entering the meld meant lowering all defences, a oneness McCoy had experienced once before. "Only if you feel it is necessary." McCoy whispered.

Spock nodded. "If you have seen something, it is possible your brain would have blanked it out and filled the space with a false memory of something more 'normal'." Spock lifted his hand and moved it towards the doctor's head. "My mind to your mind. My thoughts to your thoughts. We are one."

Spock was in Doctor McCoy's office. He looked at what the time was, and noted that this had happened during Kirk's 'bridge scene'. McCoy was working quietly on some paperwork when Kirk suddenly appeared in the Sickbay. McCoy sighed. Just as he was starting to finally get some 'paper'-work done…Oh well, that could be postponed. McCoy opened his door and let Kirk into his office.

"Well, Jim, if I haven't said it before, you look a mess!" McCoy observed.

"You've said that before, Commander." Kirk said coldly.

"Jim! What's the matter with you?" McCoy was yelling. He knew something was wrong with the captain, but just what it was…

"You will cease to pry into my personal affairs, Commander McCoy." Kirk yelled. This hurt McCoy, but he refused to let it show. Jim was his friend…

Spock saw McCoy run to the intercom. "McCoy to bridge. McCoy to bridge!"

"Bridge." He heard himself say, coolly logical.

"Spock I need you in Sickbay NOW!" McCoy shouted, struggling to get Kirk away from him. He saw Kirk's hands reaching for his throat. "Spock, hurry!" McCoy begged on the intercom.

"You-will-cease-Doctor." Kirk snarled, menacingly grabbing out at McCoy.

The memory turned to black and Spock realized that McCoy must have been struck unconscious, and that's when Kirk must have fled. Spock slowly pulled himself out of the doctor's mind. He saw that the doctor had been knocked out. "Nurse Chapel, this is Mister Spock."

"Yes, Mister Spock?"

"Please report to Doctor McCoy's office with a stimulant."

"He hasn't fallen into cardiac arrest has he, Mister Spock? He doesn't need cordrazine?" Asked Chapel worriedly.

"No, Nurse, he doesn't. He has simply fallen unconscious."

"I'll be there in a few seconds, Mister Spock. Chapel out."

While he waited for the nurse to arrive, Spock thought it might be better if she did not find the doctor on the floor. Spock was placing his friend on the chair when Chapel came running through the door, hypo in hand. "It's just a mild stimulant." She assured Spock, who was worried, but trying not to show it. "What happened to him?"

"It would appear that Captain Kirk, or something that has taken his form, has attacked the doctor. Doctor McCoy does not remember what happened, it was only through melding with him, did I find this out. I will be on the bridge, if you were to page me there when he, awakens…" Spock tried to word it so that it wouldn't sound emotional. "When he awakens, I am sure that the crew will be wondering why he isn't up there, being utterly useless and distracting. Yes, if you could page me when he is awake and if you could also tell him that, I'm sure that he will be back to his normal self. Nurse, I will be on the bridge." And with that, he left a bewildered Chapel, unconscious doctor, and filled hypo, calmly striding out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Spock to security."

"Security, Lieutenant Commander Giotto."

"Lieutenant Commander, if you are to see the Captain, please escort him to the brig. No questions asked."

"Mister Spock, if I may, why is Security to take the Captain to the brig?"

"Lieutenant Commander, if you would be so kind as to come to my quarters to discuss this. This is not something that everyone needs to hear. It is possible that someone is eavesdropping on our conversation. Shall we say twenty three hundred hours?"

"Aye, sir." Giotto snapped off the intercom.

"What was that about, Lieutenant Commander?" A young, muscular Security ensign inquired.

"Well, Ensign," Giotto started, "it's…" he paused for a moment, trying to think of something. "Ensign Peters," he started again, "do you remember in the Academy, how sometimes on a starship, you will be asked to do things, no questions asked?"

"Aye, sir." The ensign nodded energetically.

"Well, if you are to see the captain, would you be so kind as to escort him to the brig?"

"Es-escort the c-captain to the brig?" Peters asked, confused.

"That's right. The captain's not been himself, so, as a standard safety precaution, we are putting him in the brig, temporarily of course. Just a standard safety precaution." Giotto enunciated. "Ensign, do happen to have the time?"

"The t-time, sir? Uh, it's twenty-two forty-five, sir."

"Twenty-two forty-five! Damn! I have a meeting at twenty-three hundred with Mister Spock in…" Giotto trailed off. "Ensign, if you'll excuse me." And without waiting for an answer, Giotto started running, and did not see Peters silently laughing, his shadow growing shorter, his form thinner, and a shock of curly back hair exploding from his dark skull.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Spock, you know when Jim has a feeling that goes against all logic, and most of the time, common sense?"

"I do believe I know what you are referring to, Doctor." Spock replied, warily.

"Well, I've got one of them feelings right now. Whatever that, that thing is, it's not Jim. While it was in my office, I had my tricorder running diagnostics on it. It was more similar to readings I would get from you, than a human, Spock. I think that it was a Romulan, which is an offshoot of Vulcan culture."

"Not so much an offshoot as some people who rejected Surak's revolutionary ideas about-" Spock started.

"Details!" McCoy interrupted his friend. "Anyway, the readings I got on my tricorder from 'the captain' matched closer with those of Vulcan-Romulan stock than human. So it is chemically impossible for that to be Jim."

"Well, _Doctor_, why don't you have one of your 'talks' with the Captain and –" Again, McCoy cut him off.

"Spock, you know what? I'm a surgeon, not a psychiatrist!"

"Indeed, Doctor. We shall endeavor to continue this conversation later. I am due on the bridge." And with that, Spock left the doctor, trying his damnedest not retaliate with something he would later regret.

Kirk sighed. He had forcefully put into the brig, with absolutely no explanation. "Listen," he called to the Security ensign, "I am your captain. If Starfleet Command finds out you've thrown me in the brig, you will be court-martialed so fast, you'll be out of the Fleet before you can say a word."

"No, 'Captain,'" the ensign air-quoted. "I will not be court-martialed. Unless I'm mistaken, you are the one whose command has been taken from him by his second-in-command."

"Spock would never-"

"'Spock would never' what, 'Captain'? Mister Spock is currently in command of the _Enterprise_." The security guard turned away and Kirk jumped him. They wrestled for the key, the ensign in vain as Kirk unlocked the door and burst into the hallway. He started to run for the bridge, but, if he was supposedly in the brig, his presence would not be welcomed there. Kirk suddenly changed direction and headed to auxiliary control.

Once in auxiliary, Kirk moved quickly to seal it off from any unwanted visitors. Now, as to how to get Spock here. It would probably be a good idea to also have Bones, Scotty, and Chekov or Sulu as well. That is, if they hadn't been taken by the creature…

He decided to try to contact McCoy. He shouldn't be on the bridge at this time. "Kirk to Sickbay." Kirk held his breath and hoped that it would be McCoy.

"Sickbay, McCoy here."

"Bones, I need you to get to auxiliary immediately. No questions just come!" Kirk quickly terminated the connection, hoping that no one had heard the exchange. Now for everyone else

"Computer?"

"Standing by."

"Computer, connect me with Mister Spock's quarters."

"Working." As Kirk waited for the computer, he hoped he would get his friends here without any interference from the creature.

"Spock here." Kirk had never been so happy to hear that cool, logical tone.

"Spock, it's Jim. Get to auxiliary control as quickly as possible."

"With all due respect, 'Captain' –"

"Spock, you've got to trust me. Kirk out." Kirk stabbed at the controls, desperately hoping Spock would overcome the feeling of illogic and follow his orders. He contacted Chekov, Sulu, and finally, Scotty. He did not allow any questions or stuttered objections, overriding any objections by releasing the intercom.

"Ye want me te do what, Captain?"

"Scotty, I need you in auxiliary!" Kirk enunciated.

"I heard ye the first time, Captain, I just dinna believe it. Whatever are ye doing in auxiliary?"

"I'll explain when you get here. Scotty, it's extremely important!"

"Aye, aye, sir. Scott out." Commander Scott released the intercom and told one of his chiefs to "Keep an eye on things, will ye lass? I've got a meeting with the senior officers, so I kennae do it meself. Jest make sure nothing breaks. I'll look at anything when I get back. What this ship needs is a month in spacedock, at least…"

"Aye, Mister Scott. Perhaps when we arrive at the Base they'll let us overhaul her." The chief fingered the wall lovingly. "This is the best ship in the fleet, though, maybe that's why they never let us in. Since we've got the best crew, we don't need to dock…"

"Nay lass, tis nay so. If anything, this ship needs it more than any other. I'll be back as soon as I can. If something happens, get the rest of the engineering chiefs together and fix it." Scott informed the chief.

"Aye, aye. You probably shouldn't keep the other officers waiting, sir…"

"Och, right ye are lass." Scott took one last, longing look at the engines and hurried out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"And that just about sums it up." Kirk finished. He looked his friends over carefully. "Bones," Kirk addressed the doctor, "do you believe that I would really say something like that to you? What was it, exactly?"

"Well, Jim, first off it called me 'Commander', my rank, not 'Doctor McCoy' or even, 'Bones'. Then, it didn't know it was supposed to know me, and told me to 'cease prying into its personal affairs'. You would never say something like that without good reason. And certainly not in the tone it was using." McCoy explained.

"And what about that psychology stuff?"

"Well, I don't have my instruments with me, but medically speaking, you right now, are mentally fit. Though physically, I-"

"Bones, we can discuss that later. Spock, can you override the main bridge from here and remove all control?"

"Not all control, Captain, however with some effort, I should be able to. I can reroute all controls but then, the night crew on the bridge will be able to tell something, as you humans put it, is 'up'. Mister Chekov, I will require your assistance."

"Sairtenly Mister Spock. I vill try my best to help you." Chekov replied. He walked over to the helm and began to aid the Vulcan.

"Scotty, can you seal off the entrance so that nobody can get through?"

"I kennae do anything against phasers, sir, but I can make it so that nobody can force their way in another way."

"Thanks." Kirk watched his friends, wondering why they trusted him so implicitly. There was the fact that he was their captain, but he knew that wasn't it. Loyalty? No, they had been swayed before but, then again, that had been by forces outside of their control. Such as the way Lorelei, the Hylan, had spoken to them. Kirk mentally shook himself. He knew that whatever he thought of, Spock had probably already thought of and dismissed. But what was it that was affecting his crew to believe he had countermanded his original command, when he hadn't even been on the bridge or the intercom. Kirk watched Chekov quickly walk to the navigation console.

"Keptain!" Chekov said urgently. "Keptain, ve are in da Neutral Zone, sair!"

"Alter course!" Kirk ordered.

"I'm sorry, Keptain. I can't do that, yet. Course locked in by the main bridge and en route."

"Klingon or Romulan Neutral Zone?"

"Womulan, sair. Incoming wessel."

Kirk snapped a button on the communications panel. "Romulan vessel, identify yourself."

"Do not you think that you should do so yourself? This is our territory." The translator said angrily.

"I am Captain James Kirk, of the _USS Enterprise_. Who are you?"

"I am Commander T'Kruge of the _Veenrath_. Why are you in Romulan territory?" T'Kruge demanded.

Kirk hesitated. "My crew has been listening to orders coming from a being with the ability to take another's form. They believe it is me and are only listening to it. None of my countermands have been taken seriously; however, I will take full responsibility for breaching the Neutral Zone."

"I will connect to your main bridge, then. It is," the Romulan sniffed disappointedly, "fairly obvious that is not the main bridge."

"I'll feed it through. Spock." As Kirk watched Spock connect the Romulan vessel to the bridge, he felt a pang of disappointment and anger. If his crew had not mutinied against him, they would not have even gone near the Zone, as the original course was to Base Six. "One thing, Commander."

"Yes, Kirk?"

"If you would not say anything about us in auxiliary control to the people on the main bridge…" Kirk paused, trying to decide how to phrase what he was trying to say.

"No need to explain, Captain. I, unfortunately, understand what you are going through. My old crew," here the Romulan paused and Kirk could see the effort it took for him not to reveal any information, "they mutinied against me and my commanding officers. We, of course, executed them as stated by law."

"Thank you, Commander. Spock." Kirk watched as Spock connected the Romulan to the bridge. "Spock, are you able to make it seem as though it is not coming through from this part of the ship?"

"Of course, Captain."

"And, Spock, would it be possible to make it so that we can listen in, without the bridge crew noticing?"

"Captain, spying is illog-"

"Dammit, Spock! You don't question the logistics of your commanding officer's orders!" McCoy said.

Spock raised his eyebrow. "Of course not, _Commander_ McCoy."

McCoy narrowed his eyes. "Well, _Commander_ Spock, why don't you just follow your orders?"

"Well, _Commander_, I would, only you keep interrupting me with your insignificant, and therefore, illogical, human chatter."

"_Commander_, why don't you apply your superior Vulcan mind to the task at hand. That should sufficiently distract you from my insignificant chatter."

"Okay!" Kirk held up a hand. "You are in auxiliary control! Debate this later, if you so choose, _Commanders_!" Spock and McCoy looked up, McCoy looking sheepish and Spock as passive as ever. "Mister Spock, tap into the bridge and reroute all functions to auxiliary control. That includes communications and the science station."

"Of course, Captain." Spock moved to the controls, removed the protective panel, and started tapping and rewiring. Kirk didn't have the faintest idea what he was doing, only knowing that whatever it was, would work.

"Mister Chekov, assist Mister Spock." Kirk looked up and saw Chekov nod his assent. He walked to the communications station and stared out of the viewscreen. "Romulan space! Damn!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Lieutenant Nyota Uhura collapsed. She had been kicking, slashing, and hitting the door, screaming, shouting, and crying for the past three hours. She had been locked in a closet in her own quarters by herself. Wait, herself? No. Uhura told herself firmly. That wasn't me. It was a creature that looked like me, but wasn't. I am right here in this closet. I cannot be in two places at once. Suddenly, Uhura realized the gravity of her situation. There was somebody walking around the ship that looked exactly like her, doing her job, interacting with her friends. What if someone realized that wasn't her? What would the alien do to someone who found out? Oh, god, she needed to talk to someone. Maybe Christine…

"Computer, connect me with Nurse Chapel's quarters."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"Well, Mister Spock?"

"I believe that we will be able to plot a new course and follow through with it, Captain."

"The navigations and helm are online. Science station active. Communications, able to pick up subspace."

"Mister Spock, if ve connect dis here, it vill reroute all awailable veaponry, including phasers and photon torpedoes." Spock studied Chekov's diagram. He nodded, and the two of them quickly got the phasers and torpedoes online.

"Okay, then." Kirk cleared his throat uncomfortably. "We have auxiliary control, but this doesn't get us any closer to catching the alien. We need a way to recognize it. We also need to get out of the Neutral Zone."

"New course plotted and laid in, sair!" Chekov announced triumphantly.

"Alright, then. Take the helm, Mister Chekov and get us out of here. Plotting the course is only half the problem."

"Aye, aye sair." As Chekov started manoeuvering the ship out of the Zone, the Romulans opened fire. "Return fire, Keptain?" Chekov asked hopefully.

"Not yet, Mister Chekov."

"Aye, sair." Chekov replied disappointedly. He would have loved to teach those Roms a thing or two. "If they hit the ship, then return fire?"

"Only if they hit the ship." Kirk conceded. "Bones, take the navigations."

"Dammit, Jim, I'm a doctor, not a navigator!"

"Vell, doctor, now you are a navigator!" Chekov said brightly. "Like me!"

"Oh, no! Not like you!" McCoy cried mockingly, while trying to conceal a grin. "I'm a right, proper Southern gentleman, not a Russian!"

"Ve Russians inwented proper manners!" Chekov informed the doctor. McCoy scowled. Kirk laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"Uhura to Sickbay." As she uttered these words, she desperately hoped that Christine would be there.

"Sickbay, Doctor M'Benga."

"Doctor, is Nurse Chapel there?"

"Yes, why are you asking Lieutenant?"

"May I talk to her?"

"One second. Nurse Chapel!" Uhura heard M'Benga call. "Someone's on the intercom for you!"

"Be right there!" Chapel hurried to the intercom and took it from the doctor. "Chapel."

"Christine!" Uhura sighed heavily. "I need you to come to my quarters. Please. It's important."

"Nyota, what's wrong?"

"Please, Christine, just come. I'm locked in. I don't know why. And if you see me in the corridors, just come to my quarters. Please!"

"I'll be there, Nyota." Chapel reassured her friend.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Oh, you poor dear!" Chapel cried, after hearing Uhura's story. "You're certain the person looked exactly like you?"

"Yes, I'm certain of it, Chris. We need a way to trick it into revealing who it actually is."

"Wait a minute." Chapel said slowly. "Come with me. I think the captain, Mister Spock, and Doctor McCoy are in auxiliary control. If something is impersonating you, it is probably on the bridge. If we connect to the bridge from auxiliary, we may be able to confront the alien."

The two women looked at each other knowingly, and then exited the quarters.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Captain, there is someone attempting to force their way into the auxiliary bridge." Spock suddenly stated stoically. He pointed the tricorder at the door. "Tricorder readings suggest two human females."

Kirk thought for a minute. "Let them in," he said firmly.

"All due respect Captain, it is illogical to-"

"Let them in, Mister Spock." Kirk's voice had that no-nonsense tone to it, that usually only ever came out when he was speaking to his superiors.

"Yes, Captain." As Spock walked to the door to let the women in, he once again thought of how irrational humans were. "Lieutenant Uhura and Nurse Chapel are here, Captain."

"Lieutenant, Nurse."

"Captain."

"Captain, there is a being onboard that has the ability to shapeshift. It has taken my form and locked me in my cabin." Uhura paused and flashed a grateful smile to the nurse. "I was locked in my cabin, until Christine came and let me out." Uhura sidled over to the communications board. "Captain, all subspace channels have been cleared."

"Send out a message to the _Veenrath_."

"_Veenrath_, sir?"

"Yes, Lieutenant. As follows:

Commander T'Kruge,


	15. Notes

Ship has a distress signal from _USS Excelsior_

Ship should be headed towards Base 6

Ship is taking a path through the Romulan Neutral Zone

Alien creature is currently in Uhura's form

Alien is currently believed to be in Kirk's form

Kirk, Scotty, Spock, McCoy, Chekov, Sulu, Chapel and Uhura are barricaded in auxiliary control

Chekov and Spock are attempting to override control from the main bridge and restore all power to auxiliary

_Enterprise_ is in Romulan space, confronted by Commander T'Kruge of _Veenrath_

On the regular bridge is: 'Uhura' (communications), and young ensign science, navigation, helm, engineering officers


End file.
